linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Players
Game Every has 2-6 which may be either or controlled. At least one player in each game must be Human; up to all remaining players may be Computer controlled. The Game is the basic chunk of card play. Teams Outside a Game, Players may organize themselves into a Team. A Team has a Roster of official Players. Any game played by the Team may only include Players from their Roster. A Roster cannot be empty, but may have only one Player. The Founding Player chooses a Team Name for their Team. This Team Name must be globally unique. When Players play ad hoc in Team Formats, their Team Name is *"Greek Letter Team" - e.g. Alpha Team, Beta Team, etc. Every Side in a Game consists of one or more Teams. In Competition Formats, every Side has exactly one Team. All Players on the same Team must be on the same Side, thus we say a Team is on a Side. Refer to Formats. Teams may be organized into Leagues. A Team has a Standing in their League. At the end of a Season, Players on a Team receive prizes depending on the Standing of their Team. The Standing is reset at the start of each Season. A Player may belong to at most one Team Roster in any given League. A player may participate in multiple Leagues, but only one Team in each. Players may be traded between Teams in the same League, as long as they belong to only one Team at a time. Team and League play is optional, though the prize rewards will hopefully incent people to play. Player Number Each player within an Event has a unique number called their Player Number. This number starts at 1 and goes to P, the number of players in the Event. This may be assigned at random, or by internal Player ID for subscription customers. Refer to . There is a special player named AI with Player Number 0. AI is used to make random . AI is a coding convenience, and does not participate in the game. The keyword "AI" appears on some Effects. The Player Number is the last ditch way to determine Effect Resolution. Element Ownership Every game , and all Elements are Owned by one or more Players. Elements include: *Their . Every Card is by exactly one . *Their play , which exist in. **In PvX Format Types, most Zones are by exactly one . The notable exception is the , which is co- by **In TvX Format Types, most Zones are by exactly one or one . When an is Owned by a Team, every Player on the same Team has joint ownership. * may be by , in which case ownership is transitive. * are also . The who the of an Effect is said to the Effect. Certain rare will allow other to an on a another Player . This does not alter ownership. TARGET PLAYER Any player may be targeted. Category:Official Rules